Teach him to dance in a month
by low-ponytail
Summary: Doesn't the title speaks for itself? Full summary inside! [Neji x Sakura x Temari x ?] [Reposted]
1. Prologue An Accident

**Teach him to dance in a month**

**_Disclaimer:_ I think it's pretty obvious that I do not own Naruto! It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I'll return them after I'm finished. **

**_Summary:_ Hyuuga Hiashi broke his foot, but there's a Hyuuga prominent night that will be held next month. Hyuuga Neji is forced to represent his uncle as the master of the clan to perform the first dance with the female leader from Sand. The problem is this dummy doesn't know how to dance at all! (Neji x Sakura x Temari x ?)**

_**A/N: Why I wrote this? **_

**This lil- story hit me while I was writing my other story. I quickly jot it down in my notebook and felt so excited to start it off. At first, I was planning to write _"Teach him to dance in a week"_, but a week of time seem too short for a relationship to bloom in just a week of time, so I decided to make it _a month_! **

**A Christmas gift to all! R&R!**

**OMG, I can't believe I got a beta, thanks to ****_Lil Enchantress_**** for the beta and for all the encouragement!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**... Prologue ... An Accident**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Date: 19th August_**

**_Place: Somewhere in front of Hokage office_**

"Bui bui! Bui bui!" Tonton squealed.

"Stop it, TONTON!" Shizune yelled out loudly.

"What's wrong with Tonton?"

"I don't know, Tsunade-sama. I'll grab her back."

It was a warm day in August when something went wrong with Tonton. She ran away from the Hokage's office and bumped into someone who was standing near the stairs. He was holding a gift box with both hands, but Tonton ran, encircling his feet causing him to stand unstable and fall down the long stairs. He fell down real fast and reached the ground quickly but painfully.

"_AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH,_" the person screamed out so loudly.

"HYUUGA-SAMA!" Shizune voiced out loudly and rushed down the stairs immediately.

"ITAI! ITAI!"

"HYUUGA-SAMA!" she voiced out again and ran towards him at the bottom of the stairs.

He was lying on his back. Shizune squatted down beside him to help him sit up.

"ITAI! ITAI!" When she tried to touch his foot, he screamed again.

His was holding his right foot with both hands and was bleeding.

"Why are you here?"

"I was looking for you, to- to- thank you for teaching me how to waltz."

Shizune was not only a top medic-nin of Konoha, but she was also a dance teacher. Tsunade-sama loved to dance; and so she even forced both of her apprentices to join her. It had already been… well, a few years ago. And now, Shizune was a professional instructor. She was assigned by Tsunade-sama to teach Hyuuga Hiashi the waltz.

"You're welcome Hyuuga-sama. It was my pleasure to have you as my student. So you don't need to thank me. "

"Ouch!" he yelled out in pain again.

"Oh my god! Let me check your wounds!"

Immediately, Shizune started healing him on the spot.

_A few minutes later…_

"Hyuuga-sama, despite some cuts and bruises, and a broken foot-"

"What you've just said?** A B-BROKEN FOOT?"**

"Yeah…" she replied timidly.

"**WHEN CAN I WALK AGAIN?**"

"Hopefully you can walk again in two weeks time, but I d-don't t-think you c-can handle your d-dance in the p-prom night next m-month…………"

His eyes widened, "**NANI??**"

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry, GOMENASAI!" she bowed, facing down to the ground.

"**IF I CAN'T DANCE, WHO'S GONNA DANCE FOR ME?**" his eyes screwed up in distress.

Shizune looked at him and blinked, "……. Maybe your nephew?"

"My nephew? You mean Neji?"

"Yes, Neji-san. I think he is the only one who can represent you."

"**That dummy??! **How can he dance in just a month's time? It's too short for him to learn something he's totally unfamiliar with." He almost passed out when he imagined Neji dancing for him.

"Well… at least you should give me, or give him a chance? I can train him!"

"Are you sure you can?"

"Yes, Hyuuga-sama. You have my word. I'll make sure he'll be able to dance in a month!"

"So you will teach him?"

"No. Unfortunately, I have a few students in my hands. But I'll ask another senior, an apprentice of Hokage-sama, to teach him."

"Who is that?"

"Haruno Sakura."

* * *

_**Author note:**_

**It's short ne? Ya, it was just a prologue. **

**Lol, Hiashi-sama was getting a lil bit OCC in my story. I've to make him brake his foot as it was necessary in the story. Poor Hiashi-sama…**

**_So, do you like it? Or hate it? I hope you enjoy reading my story. Click on the review box down there to submit a few words for me. I shall continue writing if you review._**

**My Latest NejiSaku fanart, totally lovely. **

http// www . deviantart . com / deviation / 45259100 / (omit the space) **  
**

**Or check it out in my profile! Merry Christmas!**

**_Ja ne, minna!_**

**_- Miyuki-chan_**


	2. Chapter 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**... Chapter 1 ... **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Disclaimer:_ I think it's pretty obvious that I do not own Naruto! It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I'll return them after I'm finished. **

**_A/N: Forgive me for the slow updating. _R&R!**

**Thanks to **Lil Enchantress** for the beta!! hugs**

* * *

"Well at least you should give me, or give him a chance? I can train him!"

"Are you sure you can?"

"Yes, Hyuuga-sama. You have my word. I'll make sure he'll be able to dance in a month!"

"So you will teach him?"

"No. Unfortunately, I have a few students in my hands. But I'll ask another senior, an apprentice of Hokage-sama to teach him."

"Who is that?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Haruno Sakura… Do you think she can handle?"

"Yes, Hyuuga-sama. She's as good as me."

"Ok, I have to believe in you."

"Everything will be ok, no worry Hyuuga-sama."

With that, Hyuuga Hiashi turned and walked out with a young servant who assisted him to walk.

Shizune sweat dropped, without having a second thought, "I'm sorry, Sakura-san…." the next moment she had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was in her office in Konoha hospital and was sitting behind her personal desk, checking a patient's profile.

"Sakura!" Someone called out her name and entered the room without a knock. Sakura gazed up and look at her. It was her senior Shizune.

"Oh, Shizune-san, I heard that there was a mission for me. Right?" She stretched out, still sitting on her chair. Sleep was trying to take her over, but she continued anyway. "It was too boring to stay at hospital for two months straight."

"Umm... yes. Sakura, I have an… important mission for you."

"What kind of mission is it going to be?" asked Sakura with a light smile.

"Well, umm... I'm sure it'll be a simple task for you. Listen, I want you to teach Hyuuga Neji how to dance in a month."

"What? Hyuuga Neji...? Teach him to dance in a month? You must be kidding…"

"Oh, I'm not kidding, Sakura!"

"… This is going to be a tough challenge."

"Yeah it _is_, definitely, but we all believe that you can get this mission done."

"But isn't he genius enough to learn on his own?"

"Sakura!"

"…. I'm sorry, but I- I have a lot of work to do in the hospital!"

"Didn't you just say that you were too bored to stay in the hospital?"

"Erm… I take back what I'd said."

"Sakura!"

"…I'm sorry."

"You will be meeting up with Hyuuga Hiashi and Neji-san today at their mansion. They would like you there at five sharp."

"Can I refuse this mission?"

"Unfortunately you can't."

"But I hate him. You should know that!"

"………Tsunade-sama already assigned you on this mission. So we hope you can get the mission done."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neji, I have a mission for you."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama," Neji nodded, but what Hiashi-sama was going to say would kill him.

"You know there will be a Hyuuga prom, a big formal party next month," Hyuuga Hiashi started to say, pausing briefly until he saw Neji nodded and continued, "Well, I was wondering… if you can represent me to perform the first dance-"

"Wait! What you mean? Why you want me to represent YOU? Didn't you just learn how to waltz a few months ago?" Neji looked momentarily confused; he was totally off-guarded. It was all too ridiculous for him. "No, no, no, no, no way!!" he screamed.

Hiashi-sama pointing on his right foot was fully bandaged and said, "Look! I just got my foot broke."

"What had happened, Hiashi-sama??"

"Well, it was an accident in this morning. I don't have any other choices Neji. I had never planned on asking you to dance for me from the very beginning because I know you wouldn't accept, but Neji, I've no choice but to ask you this time."

"Wait! Wait! There must be some other way……," There! He had it. "Ah, why don't you ask uncle Mitsui or the others for help???"

"I choose you because you're the most capable man in our clan beside me, all the Hyuugas and me believe in you, you'll never make us disappointed. I'm sorry for always asking the impossible from you. And by the way, I've hired a dance instructor for you-"

"I'm really sorry, but I have no sense of rhythm-"

"That's not true. You play the piano, Neji."

"Yes… I do. I enjoy music but I can't even move to it, and obviously I don't know how to dance AT ALL! As long as it's not dancing, I'll be fine!! If it was anything except this, I'd help for sure!" he frowned, looking disgusted.

"If you love music, I'm sure you'll enjoy dancing as well, don't be shy Neji!"

"I'm _shy_?!"

"Proof to me that you're not!" he challenged.

"I-…," he wanted to say something, but discontinued.

"So, Neji, you're not going to help me…?" he said in a disappointed voice and turned his head to the other side.

"Okay, fine…" Neji closed his eyes.

He was dumb at the moment. He frowned even deeper; he knew he can't get away from this dance. It was his 'fate'. He couldn't even imagine himself 'dancing' because developing a new Hakke technique was easier then learning how to dance! Little did he know that the one month dancing lessons were going to lead him to hell.

"_YES!" inner Hiashi-sama felt hilarious while the outer Hiashi-sama felt relieved._

"So Neji I'll introduce the dance instructor to you. She should be here at five."

"So… who's the dance instructor?"

Someone behind laughed at this sheepishly, making Neji half-turn before he saw his cousin, Hinata, standing at the doorstep. She smiled and walked in the room.

"Neji nii-san, Sakura-san will be your dancing instructor."

"Huh? Her?" He commented, disbelief touching his words.

"Well, she's my best friend and she's very capable in dancing. I'm sure you'll be alright, so don't worry," she said softly with a light smile.

"Hmph."

"She's taught me a lot in the last few months. I'll be dancing with… with Naruto-kun… at the prom… so, no worry. You won't have to dance alone," she said timidly with a blush spreading across her face. "You can do it Neji! What makes you so sure that you can't dance? Neji nii-san, you're always confident on getting everything done no matter how tough it is, so don't keep saying that you can't dance. You can Neji nii-san!"

"Okay, okay... so when do we start?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, but she will come over and have a short meeting with us later."

"Hey, what about my _training_?! You promised to teach me a new jutsu!"

"It'll have to be on hold for now, but I'll teach you two next month if you can perform a dance perfectly at the prom."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura reached the huge Hyuuga mansion at five sharp. She stood at the main gate until a servant guided her inside the mansion, and they stopped in front of the doorstep. A maid came out soon enough and guided her in.

They walked until they came to a room. The door was open, but the servant reached forward and knocked lightly on it to be polite. "Hyuuga-sama, Haruno-san is here," The maid announced the arrival of Neji-san's dance instructor to her master.

"Please have her come in."

She bowed and asked Sakura to enter the room. Sakura nodded in return and then took another step into the room.

"Hyuuga-sama," She greeted the man who was sat in the middle of a couch opposite of her. Neji was sitting on the next couch.

Instead of his normal outfit that included a beige sweater, black pants, ninja sandals, and his hair being tied up in a low ponytail, he'd worn something different today. He was wearing a traditional Hyuuga robe and wooden clogs with his hair down. Sakura had to admit that he was totally good looking. (A/N: please assume that this was his normal wear)

She'd trouble concentrating on their studies because she kept looking at him, his gorgeous looks and his defined muscles. They used to be close two years ago, but something had happened that made their relationship grew apart.

"Hyuuga-san, starting tomorrow I'll be your dance instructor for a month," she said with fake smile, trying to start off with a nice conversation.

He was looking at her and smiling, that bemused unreadable smile of his she'd seen before, but he was going to be nice.

"Well, I wish you can accomplish this mission," he smirked.

She assumed he was just a hard ass, and she had read him right. The smile she had thought to be in kindness was hiding an obvious sarcasm. He was just an awful, unreadable, hard ass.

That night, Sakura couldn't sleep well because a feeling of uneasiness had enveloped her. She was looking forward to the next day; their 'first lesson'. _What kind of first dancing lesson was it going to be? _Sakura thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night before Neji went to bed, he made his way to his door to make sure it was locked. He turned on a little music, trying to move himself to it.

"_Oh my gosh, It's TOO WEIRD for me!" Not willing to think further, he quickly went to bed._

_He'd have no choice but to wait for his dancing sensei._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Preview of chapter 2**_

When Sakura and Neji reached the empty training room, Neji suddenly stared nervously at the floor. He didn't know what to do. He'd never felt nervous to learn anything new, but this feeling right now was proving him wrong. He wasn't sure what to expect.

"Come on; try to grove with the music. Follow me!"

"Don't force me!"

Sakura widen her emerald eyes one hundred and fifty percent wider than their original size. "I'm forcing _you_?"

(A/N: thanks for reading!)

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**Hiashi-sama was being a lil occ in my story, I apologize. **

**_So, do you like it? Or hate it? I hope to receive a review from you! Arigato!!!_**

_**Ja ne, minna!**_

**_- Miyuki-chan_**


End file.
